


That My Wishes Allowed

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Aerith looks up with a smile towards him.





	That My Wishes Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6260095#cmt6260095) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

She hears the whispers in every town and city that their group visits; most are about the unique traveling group that they make, but most of them are about her as a Mage. They call her an apostate mage, and she probably is one, but she doesn't think of herself in that way.

Aerith doubts that most of the little people will even care about what she is when her healing potions are used to soothe their hurts.

A hand lands gently on her shoulders, and she looks up with a smile at Zack, a former member of the Templar Order, as her hands create new potions for the group to use.

"I'm glad that one of my wishes allowed us to meet in this life and become friends, Zack."

"I'm glad for that as well, Aerith," Zack grins lightly.


End file.
